


Uncle Putin

by NorthernShark



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernShark/pseuds/NorthernShark
Summary: 被🐯从恶毒养父手里救下的🐻
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 6





	Uncle Putin

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年心机🐻，自慰，叔侄，雷的一批，慎入！慎入！慎入！现在退出去还来得及！

他从背后搂住了那个有些消瘦而纤细的背影，诺大的床和他单薄的身形形成了强烈的对比，让他看起来脆弱而孤独，又或许是他的身形过于庞大了？他几乎完全将这个少年裹在了怀里。  
“Dmitry.”  
低沉的声线让怀里的少年微微发抖，他停下了手里的动作，迷茫的看着他的临时监护人，那双清澈的绿眼睛里氮弥漫，还带着几分炙热，正如此刻他的体温。  
哦，是的。他在自慰。他的手握着他粉嫩的性器，生疏的撸弄着，小家伙似乎已经抬起了头，但很明显他处于青春期的主人还尚未从这一行为中得到应得的快感。  
教我。  
他能从Dmitry的眼睛里看到渴求，他渴望达到高潮，但他需要帮助。  
这又是什么情况?Vladimir很难想象那位Nicola·Medvedev会忘记告诉他的养子关于sex的任何一部分内容。可惜此情此景下，Vladimir很难做到拒绝，况且正确的生理知识对心理健康很重要。  
你看，这就是在家被人囚禁着学习的弊端。  
“你以前的家教里面没有生理课?”  
他的手握住了Dmitry的手，小心翼翼的带动着对方上下撸弄着。他能感受到对方的动作有些僵硬，他太紧张了。  
“放松点，季玛”  
他在Dmitry耳边吹着风，湿热的吐息打在耳背上让怀里的人加重了呼吸。  
这是个敏感点。他在心里记下了。  
很好。他握的没那么紧了。他保持着动作，不忘着去抚弄那个端口。突如其来的刺激让怀里的人差点叫出声，他弓着背部始终隐忍着不让自己呻吟出声。  
他看起来还有点戒备心。  
不过没关系。Vladimir可是成年人，他知道的技巧多得是。  
他的家教一团糟。  
Demetry确实很早就知道了什么是性爱，以及那些可有可无的廉耻观，毕竟他“温和”的养父和其他的女人做爱的时候从不在他面前稍加掩饰。  
但手淫？这还多亏了藏在阁楼里的书，那并不是什么低俗作呕的现代色情杂志，正相反，它们的内容相当引人入胜，而他也学会了这个新单词。  
只是抚弄自己的阴茎就可以达到高潮，多简单。  
他坐在床上，解开裤链，双腿张开。只是轻轻触碰那里就让他全身一阵酥麻，他仰起头，享受着在脑内膨胀的快感。偷到腥的猫总不会放弃整条鱼，他很快开始了更深的尝试。但第一次总是会有出错的地方——他握得太紧了，他知道，可是却又束手无策。  
想要却到不了的感觉让小腹中的火越烧越旺，他甚至觉得有点委屈。  
还好他的Uncle Putin回来了。  
他正在教导他，告诉他任何正确的手淫。以前也有别人这样教他的吗?  
“放松点。”Vladimir亲吻着他的耳垂，低哑的声线如同电流般钻进他的脑中。他倒吸着凉气，对方娴熟的手法让他舒服得有点不知所措，他从不知道他也可以成为享受的那一方。  
Vladimir温热的手掌抚上了他的手。“很好，慢一点。”男人轻声教导着，“是的，你要让自己舒服才行。”然后对方的手指摩挲着顶那个端的小口，恰到好处的力道让那细微的刺激顺着脊椎涌入了大脑皮层，他闭上眼睛忍不住呻吟着，后背紧紧贴着Vladimir的胸膛，让对方的气味淹没自己。  
现在Vladimir的手完全掌控了他的阴茎，他手上的茧着他敏感的柱身，时不时玩弄着后面的两个囊袋。窒息的快感让他觉得眼前一片空白，他紧紧抓着床单，高潮的喷发已在边缘。他全身痉挛着，眼前一片空白。  
“不用害怕，这很正常。”Vladimir安慰着他，就好像在对什么受惊的小动物说话一样。  
然而他已经说不出话了。他别过头，将生理的泪水擦在Vladimir的衬衫上。  
“你看，这并不难。”  
Vladimir将射出来的精液抹在床单上。他在他的怀里无力的喘息着，棕色的卷发凌乱地贴在脸上，深绿色的眼睛半眯着似乎还没从高潮的余韵中走出。  
Vladimir的角度刚好能看见Dmitry的脖颈。  
那是他的弱点，至少目前是的。他的手指划过Dmitry那尚未发育成熟的喉结，感受着对方静脉平稳的跃动，脆弱的仿佛不堪一击。  
可惜这只是一种假象，就算是身为特工的Vladimir·Putin也猜不透这个装着乖巧可爱的小熊脑子里在琢磨着什么，刚刚的一切说不定只是他的一时兴起的新玩法而已。  
“Uncle，你知道的，我一向学得很快。”  
过了很久Dmitry才从他的怀里出来。  
那笑得像只小狐狸的男孩微笑着抚上了他早已发胀的裆部，手指在凸起的地方打着转，看上去他的背部早就感受到了那东西不满的顶弄了。  
或许这才是他的目的?  
“不如我们来复习一下刚刚的课程吧，Putin先生。”  
这次是Dmitry咬着他的耳垂了。


End file.
